A variety of mobile devices, including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), wearable computing devices (e.g., smartwatches) and the like, offer users the ability to communicate while in motion. The mobile devices may provide computing capabilities; communication applications such as electronic mail, text messaging, voice communications and the like; and internet browsing capabilities. In addition, mobile devices may receive notifications from web servers and other servers that may be displayed to the user of the mobile device. For example, a bank may send a notification regarding a bank deposit to a user and a restaurant may send an advertisement or discount coupon to a customer or a potential customer.
In order to focus the notification on the most promising customers, an entity, such as a restaurant, may establish a geo-fence that determines which users may receive the notification. For example, only users that enter the defined area encompassed by the geo-fence boundary may receive the notification. The geo-fence may be defined in a variety of configurations, such as a circular area defined by a radius around the location of the restaurant, and may be based, for example, on longitude and latitude coordinates.